


Teamwork

by bookowl2000



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Golden Deer Paired Ending But Post Blue Lions, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, Mentioned Lysithea von Ordelia, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Mentioned Sylvain Gautier, Minor Mercedes von Matritz/Sylvain Gautier, Mostly Fluff, Of Course The Ball Is Included, Possible Spoilers, Post-War, Semi-established relationship, Some angst, Teachers Ending, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookowl2000/pseuds/bookowl2000
Summary: After the war, Annette and Felix become professors at Garreg Mach Monastery. Their students have no idea of the history between the professors, who have agreed to take some time to recover from the war before making any further decisions about their future. So, when the students witness the strict combat instructor - who always grimaced - smiling as he watches Professor Dominic, they immediately conclude their professor has a crush. And knowing their professor, he’s going to need a lot of help to win over Professor Dominic. Through their mischief, a ball, and surprising discoveries, the students learn that Annette and Felix were meant to be, with a relationship stronger and lovelier than they could ever imagine.Basically, Felix and Annette’s students ship them and try to get them together.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Annette and Felix's GD ending where they both work as teachers and had to write about it. This prologue is just meant to allow you to understand what's going on with Annette and Felix. We'll meet the students in the next chapter. Enjoy :)

Felix polished his sword as Annette organized the mess on her desk, humming as she sorted books, letters, and paperwork. They were in Annette’s study; a small, quaint space that only had enough space for her desk and chair, a narrow bookshelf, and a chair for one guest. Annette had only gone home to Dominic for a week before returning to the capital to assist with rebuilding the country. Her tiny office was actually a repurposed closet of the small cottage she and Mercedes were renting together, having both opted out of staying in the castle.

Felix didn’t have any real reason to be here at Annette’s place, he had only come to help Annette carry the stacks of books she picked up from the library. However, he found he preferred to stay, for they both found comfort in each other’s presence after the war.

After Annette convinced Felix to stay.

More often than not the two ended up accompanying each other to various tasks and events in their day. Annette sometimes joins him in training, while Felix follows her into the castle library or greenhouse. Sometimes, they dine with various friends, most often Mercedes and Sylvain.

“This is for you.” Annette throws a book in Felix’s direction. His arm shoots out as he narrowly catches the book, his hand bent in an awkward position. As he places it to the side, he bends down to pick up the polishing cloth he dropped to catch the book. He shot Annette a glare, but she didn’t see as she bent down to gather some writing supplies from under her desk.

“Aren’t you supposed to care about books? How was that treating one properly?” Felix asks, genuinely bewildered. Annette had a way of constantly surprising him. And while Felix disliked surprises otherwise, he still sought out and enjoyed the company of the unpredictable mage.

Annette's head popped up over the edge of her desk, her grin cheeky. “You caught it in the end, didn’t you?” She seats herself, preparing to read and reply to her stack of letters. She missed her mother already and longed to hear how she was doing now that her father had returned home. There were also letters from friends in various areas around Fódlan, and correspondence with Seteth as they planned for the new school year. It was still jarring for Annette to have to speak with Seteth, now headmaster of the Officer’s Academy, on a professional basis instead of as a student. There was much to discuss, as the school year had moved up to quickly prepare students of age so that they could assist in rebuilding Fódlan. The situation was urgent, and there was even talk of employing the would-be students immediately. Annette had set her foot down and insisted they deserved a year to learn and grow. Not only that, but Annette argued that it would be the most effective way to fix relations between citizens of the former Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance. And so, in a month's time, a new group of students would be gracing the halls of the monastery for the first time in six years.

“Read the book, it’s about teaching combat,” Annette commanded. “And,” she continues, cutting off the objection she knew was about to cross the lips of the surly swordsman, “Just because you’re proficient with a sword does not mean you can teach well. I plan on reading multiple volumes as well to prepare for the upcoming school year.”

Felix grumbled something about how she just wanted more books to read. Still, he set his sword aside and started reading, knowing Annette had to work anyways. They settled into a companionable silence as Annette perused through her letters and Felix unsuccessfully tried to focus on the book. He felt it would be much easier to just spar with the students instead of wasting time reading about the various ways he could teach sword fighting movements. Still, it was an excuse to remain here, instead of dealing with the tumultuous challenges that came with rebuilding a country.

Annette huffed, and Felix lifted his gaze up in time to see her crumble up a letter.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, brow furrowed.

“Oh, just a letter from my uncle. Apparently, my uncle thinks fighting alongside the prince is not enough to convince other territories of our allegiance to the kingdom. Instead, he’s convinced my marriage to a noble who didn’t defect is what House Dominic needs,” Annette snorts, throwing the crumpled ball away.

Annette looked up, sure Felix might even smirk in amusement at the absurdity. She was surprised to see he was scowling instead. Something about him seemed... upset as he avoided her gaze. “Is something the matter?”

“No,” Felix answers, but his scowl deepens. Annette was about to press him when Felix sighed and ran a hand across his face.

“You should consider it, if it’s good for you,” Felix states, although his tone seems hesitant, his gaze still resolutely set on the floor.

“And why would it be good for me?” Annette is surprised once again, she wouldn’t have ever predicted that answer from Felix. She was too confused to try to understand the implication of his words.

“It could give you a comfortable, normal life. You wouldn’t need to worry.” Felix answers. He recalled how Annette once confided how the war left her feeling uncertain. He visibly hesitated before continuing. “I don’t know what future I can give,” he admits, broaching a subject they had been avoiding. Or, more like he was avoiding it and Annette was letting him. The letter proved, however, that he couldn’t afford to do that anymore.

Annette felt her chest swell, realizing that his response was motivated by his worry for her. She stood up, walking around her desk to kneel in front of Felix and meet his gaze. Hesitantly, she placed a hand above Felix’s. She felt his tight grip on the armrest and moved her thumb in small, circular motions in an attempt to help him relax.

“You don’t need to know the answer to that now, Felix. We’ve just been through a war, and you have matters to attend to with the dukedom and the prince.” Annette could see the turmoil in his eyes, and her mind flashed to the night she begged him to stay, when his gaze was just as tortured. She had told him she couldn’t bear to allow him to live the lonely life of a mercenary, for who would take care of him and make sure he was safe and happy? When he told her he had no interest in his noble title, she answered that he couldn’t just impulsively give up the home he and his brother grew up in, the home he returned to after fighting on the front lines with his father in the years before they met up again at the monastery. So, she suggested another alternative: Felix could teach at the Officer’s academy and leave a retainer or his uncle in charge of the dukedom while he took the time to think about what he truly wanted. Till now, she wasn’t quite sure how he agreed to stay.

“I don’t need any promises, nor do I want a normal life. We won’t ever have ‘normal’ lives Felix,” she says with a half-hearted laugh. “I’m just happy you’re here on this path with me now. Perhaps in a few months you’ll have a more clear view on what you want. And I’ll be happy to support you, no matter what path you choose.”

Felix stared in wonder at the redhead in front of him. She absolved him of his worries so easily, and further proved just how understanding and wise she was. He didn’t know it then, but the warm feeling in his chest was not just appreciation, it was love for the girl who’d held him captive for all these years. She was right; he just needed a few months to realize it.


	2. The Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Lions students are shocked to find Professor Frauldarius smiling in the direction of Professor Dominic. Led by their vivacious House Leader, the students begin conspiring to get the two professors together.

The Blue Lions students panted as they recovered from the laps their combat instructor, Felix, had just ordered them to do. It was Layla, the unexpectedly formidable Almyran student, who stood up in attention first. She was deceptively small, a force to be reckoned with, and adept with both a bow and a sword. Evidently, the classes were different from how they were in Felix’s time as a student, with students from all over and around Fódlan sorted together into the three houses.

Felix scowled at the sight of the tired students, already breathless even though they hadn’t done anything other than warm-up. “What’s the point of being able to wield a weapon if you can’t endure ten minutes of effort,” he scolds, before ordering Layla to bring a training sword to assist in a demonstration of today’s sparring exercise. As far as Felix was concerned, she was the only competent student. Felix pulled out his own sword and turned to glare at the remaining students, who tried not to cower at the sight.

“Professor Dominic,” calls Seteth, who could be seen outside the doors of the training grounds. “A moment if you please,” he requests of the mage who was scurrying by, a book held close to her chest. The students watched as Felix’s head swiveled towards the Headmaster and their professor. Noticing he was distracted, they began whispering amongst themselves.

“I think I’m going to faint,” Millie groans. Millicent was from a noble family in Faerghus. With her big eyes and liability to faint, she was affectionately referred to as Millie by her classmates.

“Where are your smelling salts?” Thea asks, although she knew Millie probably wouldn’t have any on hand while training under Professor Frauldarius (when she needed them most).

“Is the professor smiling?” Cecilia whispers, causing everyone to turn to her in surprise. Cecilia, from a family of merchants from former Alliance territory, rarely voluntarily spoke to her classmates, her face usually buried into a book instead. The students - including Layla, who had returned after retrieving a wooden sword - followed her gaze to the combat instructor. If they were surprised that Cecilia spoke, then they were absolutely floored by the softened look on Felix’s face. The combat instructor, who for the past two months had never been seen without a grimace, indeed had a small smile on his face as he watched Seteth and Annette. They watched as Seteth walked away, while Annette remained as she scribbled with a quill onto a loose sheet of parchment, neither of which the students could guess where she had retrieved them from. As their gaze turned back towards Felix, they saw his small smile had not disappeared. They were not imagining it.

Annette seemed to have walked away, as Felix returned to his normal scowl. He saw the shocked look on his students’ faces, but was perplexed as to why. “Did something happen to my sword?” He looks down, but finds it still held in his grip. The students remained stunned, for when did their professor not know exactly where his sword, which seemed like an extension of his arm, was located?

Felix shook his head, deciding not to waste time trying to understand his students. “Let’s start,” he states curtly, causing the class to hurriedly snap into attention, not wanting to risk their professor’s wrath.

****

The students were seated in the Blue Lions classroom, enjoying a slight break before Professor Dominic would come and begin her lecture. The Faerghus twins, Ailwen and Edwin, were, to no one’s surprise, arguing about who had done better in sparring practice.

Thea was pacing the room, too engrossed in her thoughts to try to calm the raucous boys down. Thea had come from Alliance territory and immediately saw a group of classmates that she could guide into having an amazing year with. Students from other houses gossiped that she was bossy and took charge immediately, but really, Thea was just very good at understanding her heterogenous class and liked to pull them together for some fun activities. So, when the newly instated elections came a month after classes started, Thea was elected as House Leader.

“Ailwen, Edwin, do calm down. I have something of importance I wish to speak to you all about,” Thea says, positioning herself in the front of the class. Multiple heads turned to face her, except Cecilia, who kept reading. Thea knew, however, if Cecilia was interested she’d secretly listen. And Thea was certain what she was about to say would intrigue Cecilia. “I’m sure you all noticed the strange occurrence of Professor Frauldarius smiling today,” she starts, an impish grin growing on her face. Her classmates nodded in agreement, none having forgotten. “Well, I think our professor has a little crush,” she bursts, her excitement overpowering her usual professionalism. “If so, he’s going to need our help.”

Everyone knew that both their professors had fought in the war, but they rarely saw the two professors interact outside of monastery events, and therefore surmised the two didn’t know each other well. Of course, the students didn’t know that the professors met daily, in the early morning to spar and late evening to work and wind down after a stressful day.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Millie squeaked, imagining a furious Professor Frauldarius.

“Why not, dear Millie?” Thea answers. “I’m sure our professor has no clue of his feelings. I noticed he didn’t understand why we were shocked earlier today. He will certainly need assistance, which we can provide covertly. It will be fun!”

“Why are we involved?” The twins ask simultaneously. “And how would he and Professor Dominic get along? They’re polar opposites,” Ailwen adds.

“This is a momentous task that requires the effort of the entire House,” Thea answers solemnly.

“I can see it working,” Rowan adds, causing the class’ attention to turn to him.

“Yes!” Thea exclaimed. “Rowan would surely understand, you know Professor Dominic best.”

Rowan smiled bashfully in response. During the war, stuck in a far off corner of the Empire, Rowan had pored through multiple books to learn Reason. Having Professor Dominic as his instructor was a dream come true, and he frequently met with her for extra instruction.

“I just think the two professors could get along, considering they both value hard work,” he explains.

“And opposites attract,” Thea sings.

Layla decided to weigh in. “I am not fully convinced yet, although there is some merit to your words. But how will we know for certain this is something Professor Dominic wants? You can’t force this upon her.”

“Easy,” Thea replies, getting even more excited as she felt her classmates warm up to her idea. “We’ll ask her something that will indirectly give us an answer,” Thea pauses, trying to think of a question. “Maybe we can ask her if Professor Frauldarius is married. Even if we know otherwise, the way she answers can give us a clue on her feelings. It probably won’t tell us if she likes him, but at least we can see if she doesn’t care about him at all.”

Cecilia made a sound of disagreement from her corner of the room. All of the Blue Lions, except for Thea, were once again stunned by her voluntary contribution. “Professor Dominic is sweet and sees the best in everyone. Your issue is not whether she likes Professor Frauldarius, it’s whether she respects him,” Cecilia explains, emphasizing the last two words. “Professor Dominic wouldn’t settle for someone who wasn’t worthy of her respect.”

The class was silent as they pondered over Cecilia’s answer. Before the discussion could continue, Professor Dominic opened the door and flew into the classroom. Thea happily returned to her seat, positive that she had garnered her class’ interest and support.

Annette began, but the students only paid half of their attention to the lecture. Preoccupied, they wondered whether something could blossom between the exuberant mage and grumpy combat instructor.

****

“Oh Millie, don’t mind what Professor Frauldarius said,” Rowan says in an attempt to calm his visibly distressed classmate. The two were seated in the library, Rowan perusing through a textbook on Reason and Millie working on an assignment. Millie spared a glance at Professor Dominic, who was seated at the table next to theirs, before trying to gain the courage to reply. Millie was a bundle of nerves, but not for the reasons Professor Dominic would presume if she was listening. What had Millie shaking in her seat was her fear that she would ruin the final stage of the plan, after she had purposely done terribly in spar practice so that Professor Frauldarius would scold her.

The whole plan was concocted by Cecilia the previous day. The Blue Lions had met at the greenhouse to converse without being overhead. There, Cecilia had insisted her expertise from reading numerous romance novels would help bring the two professors together, so long as Professor Dominic indeed respected Professor Frauldarius.

So, in an attempt to determine Professor Dominc’s opinion of the combat instructor, Millie had to answer Rowan in a burst of agitation that Professor Frauldarius seemed to be more skilled at tormenting students than actually using a sword. Millie was certain she would faint, but was saved by the bag of smelling salts she held against her face.

Rowan himself had doubts that this would provoke a response from the mage, but Professor Dominic had stiffened in her seat. Wide-eyed, he watched as his favorite professor walked over.

“I do apologize for eavesdropping, it was unintentional,” Professor Dominic starts, her smile hesitant.

“Oh no,” Millie squeaked. She regretted, not for the first time that day, agreeing to being a part of this plan. How on earth did Cecilia manage to convince her in the first place? Disappointing two professors in one day was too taxing on her nerves. “I’m so very sorry Professor. Please do not mind my words.”

“No worries Millie, I realize Professor Frauldarius may seem a bit... harsh at times,” Annette answered, her smile knowing. “But I know he wants you all to become as skilled as possible.”

“Of course. I was just upset, I shouldn’t have stated otherwise,” Millie stammered.

“Alright, I understand.” The professor turned as if she would leave, but seemed to have changed her mind and returned to face her students. “You wouldn’t find a single person in Fódlan more skilled at sword fighting than your professor.”

Millie and Rowan glanced at each other, knowing they had good news for their classmates.

“What makes you say so, Professor?” Rowan asks, curiosity getting the best of him. “Not that I’m saying you’re wrong,” he adds in a rush.

Annette bit back a grin. Of course Rowan would be curious as to how she could make a claim like that so confidently. She and Felix had tried not to meet in front of the students in order to avoid gossip about a relationship they were still figuring out. Not to mention, gossip could force Seteth to interfere, which Annette certainly wanted to avoid. Even if they were technically colleagues now, Annette still felt like a student in Seteth’s presence sometimes.

“I don’t like to talk about the war, but I’ll tell you this: Professor Frauldarius was an integral part of many decisive victories. Even enemies spoke of his prowess with a blade.” With that, Professor Dominic bid her students farewell, leaving them to stew on the implication of her words.

After the pair informed their class on what had transpired, Cecilia and Thea started chattering immediately, conspiring to promote the (in their eyes) budding relationship between their professors.

“Do you not think you are interfering?” Layla inquires of the two overly excited girls. “While the idea was intriguing at first, this is their lives in the end. We should not meddle with their fate.”

“Oh, we’re not going to meddle,” Thea answers. “Let’s think of it this way. We have two professors who I’m sure could be very happy together. Professor Dominic is a ray of sunshine who has brightened even Professor Frauldarius’ life.” Thea sighs blissfully at the thought. “Mind you, we confirmed he did not react the same way to Professor Lindhart or Professor Ordelia. The problem is, we all know our combat instructor is going to need more than a little push to prevent him from remaining oblivious forever. And he certainly won’t pursue Professor Dominic properly. We’re just going to give the push, but it’s up to them to act on it if they so choose,” Thea concludes resolutely.

“Imagine how cute their babies would be,” Cecilia adds. Thea fervently nods in response, imaging red and blue-haired children.

“I wish we knew how they met, and what about Professor Dominic piqued Professor Fraularius’ interest,” ponders Thea, leading to an intense discussion between her and Cecilia. They guessed secret sword prowess or a brilliant sparring session on the training grounds, far from the mark of Annette’s little songs.

Layla shook her head and walked away with a sigh, informing the two to find her in the training grounds if they needed her.

Layla was not called for that day, but Thea and Cecilia had requested the assistance of her along with the others over the next few months. They started simple, devising various plans to get the professors to speak with each other informally, spacing out their attempts in order to prevent raising their professors’ suspicions. In the end, all of the Blue Lions ended up invested in their professors’ story, and none were disappointed.

One such attempt was entrusted to Ailwen and Edwin as they were tasked to speak with each professor separately. The twins were to guide them to a garden, pretending to be surprised to see each other. Then, they needed an excuse to leave the two professors alone.

“Ed, is that the coat I sent to mother?” Ailwen asks, a hint of irritation in his tone. “I missed out on breakfast this morning looking for it.”

“Aren’t those my boots?” Edwin counters icily.

“I asked first,” Ailwen crossed his arms defensively. “And why would it matter? We have the same pair of boots, yours just has an extra buckle. I specifically sent my coat home so mother could sew some extra padding. It’s not my fault you were too lazy to do so as well.”

Annette and Felix exchanged glances. The twins were known for their explosive arguments. Annette seemed to want to interject and diffuse the situation, but Edwin had already moved closer to his brother.

“You could’ve sent mine along with yours, just as I had ordered both of our boots,” he replied angrily. “In fact, I demand my boots right now.”

While Annette hastily tried to calm the two brothers, Felix had no patience for them. Especially when he knew their petty arguments always ended up with them laughing anyways.  
“How about you two figure this out in your rooms instead of wasting your professors’ time. Time you specifically requested for.” Felix commands coldly.

The boys attempted to look chagrined before hurrying off. Of course, they could be heard arguing about who ruined whose walk once they left the vicinity of the garden, not stopping until they were sure they were far enough away.

A few weeks later, Layla intentionally ended her extra sparring session with Professor Frauldarius early, explaining that she had to have lunch before afternoon classes. The students knew Professor Frauldarius could not allow class to end if he was in the middle of explaining a new technique. Consequently, it was no surprise that he offered to accompany her to the dining hall so that he could finish describing the complicated maneuver. 

Cecilia, having timed everything, stood outside the hall, waiting for Professor Dominic and Rowan to reach the dining hall, as they had scheduled lunch to discuss the Mage certification exam. Once Cecilia spotted them, she signaled to the rest of the Blue Lions (and some convinced Golden Deer and Black Eagles students) to start gradually filling up the seats in the dining hall, eventually leaving only the seats near Professor Frauldarius and Layla empty.

Annette and Rowan went to pick up their trays, and as they were looking for a seat, Rowan spotted Layla. “Oh professor, I promised to return Layla her sheath this morning, but I had forgotten. You wouldn’t mind if I returned it now, would you?” After Annette replied that it was fine, the two walked over to the table, which was empty save for Felix and Layla. Not that it was so earlier; Thea had convinced the students into sitting at another table, implying a nausea-inducing accident may have occurred there earlier.

After greeting the two, Rowan took his time looking for the sheath, which was meant to provide the Professors some time to speak with each other. Then, the expectation was that Professor Dominic would see that the hall was full and choose to sit with Professor Frauldarius.

Layla watched as the two professor’s greeted each other, wondering if Thea’s prediction would occur. It seemed likely, as Professor Dominic turned to look for a seat, but it was Professor Frauldarius who spoke. “It seems the rest of the dining hall is full,” he notes.

“All eating last minute before class,” Annette responds with a sigh. “I hope they’re not late or drowsy from the meal.”

The side of Felix’s mouth turned up as he smirked, he knew Annette often complained about how distracted her students were if they had class immediately after lunch.

“Join us,” Felix offers. Layla’s eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. Then again, she thought, it was only the polite thing to do. Still, they hadn’t finished their discussion on the new maneuver, yet Professor Frauldarius didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

“Oh, it seems we have no choice,” Annette says in response to Felix. “I hope you don’t mind Rowan, we can discuss the exam later,” Annette adds apologetically. Rowan insisted it was fine, and that was how Professor Dominic ended up seated next to Professor Frauldarius. If the dining hall wasn’t full of chatter, they could have heard the excited squeals coming from the other side of the room.

The meal started as expected, with most of the conversation occurring between Professor Dominic and the students.

“The steak is much more flavorful this week,” Rowan comments, trying to fill a slight lull in the conversation.

“I believe they used some Almyran spices, the taste reminds me of home,” Layla replies.

“It certainly is a yummy meal,” Annette adds, unaware of how her reply helped remind the combat instructor of a certain song. She would later regret that lack of foresight.

“I’m sure the meal would be improved by cake,” Felix says, careful to keep his countenance nonchalant. It wasn’t difficult for him to do, although he was very satisfied knowing Annette fidgeted in her seat in response.

“Cake?” Layla replies, her brows furrowed. “Does Fódlan regularly serve cake with steak?”

“Not necessarily. I just heard once about steak being served with stacks of cake,” Felix replies innocently. Both students were confused, wondering why cake was the topic Professor Frauldarius chose to comment on. He didn’t seem like the kind to like anything sweet. Well, other than Professor Dominic, of course.

“Oh, have you two seen the new books the merchant is selling?” Annette abruptly asks, keen to change the subject. Unfortunately for her, Felix had found an opportunity to tease her, and didn’t want to let it go. This was an unexpected side effect of Cecilia’s plan of.

“Oh I have,” Rowan answers. “I bought one about the adventures of a knight as he travels to a cursed swamp.” Annette nearly choked on her bite, regretting the topic she chose. Felix, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

“Oh, I wonder if he’ll have to fight the swamp beasties.” Somehow, Felix kept his face bare of emotions, even as Annette kicked him under the table.

“Swamp beasties? Is that supposed to be menacing? Fódlan should see Almyran stories,” Layla comments.

Annette groaned, burying her face into her hands.

“Are you alright, Professor?” Rowan asks. He and Layla could not discern what was wrong with Annette, or why Professor Frauldarius looked like he won a battle.

“Oh, yes, do not worry,” Annette replies, sitting up in an attempt to retain some of her dignity. “There is nothing at all that would bother me,” she insists as she twists her fork. “Nothing, whatsoever.”

The two students were not convinced, yet they didn’t understand what could have gone wrong either. As they ate and tried to think of how to salvage the conversation, Annette had come up with her own form of revenge. Felix may still fluster her with his teasing, but she had learned to strike back.

“You know, there’s this novel I borrowed a few years ago, but I forgot the title and haven’t found it since. Perhaps you two may know it,” Annette starts, garnering her students’ attention and leaving a wary Felix.

“It’s about an evil troll, a true villain. He’s cursed and forced to live under a bridge. All he does is sulk as travelers pass over his bridge, annoying him further,” Annette starts. Felix holds back an eye-roll, thinking that her insults hadn’t improved over the years.

“There are many stories about trolls, Professor. I’d need more details,” Rowan answers, genuinely trying to help her. Other than the books on Reason, he had also read all the books his family had on knights and adventures. The war hadn’t provided much else to do for entertainment.

Annette paused, carefully thinking of her response under the guise of trying to remember the story.

“I believe a beautiful princess passes by over the bridge, when suddenly, one of the wheels of her carriage breaks. She’s stuck waiting while a servant tries to fix the carriage. Bored, the princess starts to sing, captivating the unsuspecting troll with her lovely voice.” This part causes Felix to snort, unable to help himself. Rowan was sure his eyes were deceiving him, but he felt Professor Frauldarius might have been blushing despite his outward amusement.

“Have you read this book?” Layla asks the combat instructor, misinterpreting his response.

“I’m familiar with the story,” he answers, wondering how to get back at the smirking mage. “Remind me, Professor Dominic,” he starts, a sly grin growing on his face. The Blue Lions girls, seated at another table, were jumping in their seats at the look, not knowing Felix was about to annoy their dear professor. “How ugly was the troll?”

Annette stumbles on her response, feeling as though she had been backed into a corner. Just last week she had slipped and told him not to let his handsome face get bruised (again) while going to fight a demonic beast found in the forest. She was mortified at how she had spoken without thinking. Of course the evil Felix wanted to tease her over it. “I, well. You see,” she starts with a cough. Rowan and Layla couldn’t tell why, but Professor Dominic seemed very embarrassed as her face reddened. However, once she saw Felix’s cheshire grin, Annette’s flustered look morphed into a glare. “Oh he was very ugly. And he was rendered even more ugly by how evil he was,” she retorts, turning to face her students, a wide smile bellying her previous words. “So, do either of you know the title?” she asks brightly, the opposite of the slightly miffed Felix.

Layla and Rowan could only exchange a bewildered look, both wondering if they had ever sat through a conversation as confusing as this one. Later, when they explained what happened to their class, all that they could conclude was that the professors were definitely both familiar with the story, but there seemed to be some other history attached with it. This only excited Thea, who insisted it meant the professors had started to interact with each other as a result of their attempts and the plan was surely going to be a success.

The following week, the Blue Lions waited for the school day to begin. Edwin was dozing off, Rowan was reading about a new spell, and Thea was at the door discussing a possible inter-house competition with the Golden Deer house leader.

Cecilia, who always entered late in the morning, flew into the classroom excited, her flurry of activity effectively stopping all of the students in their tracks. They had now gotten used to Cecilia speaking with them over the subject of the two professors. Even if she still spent most of her time reading in a corner, she now spent more time with them, their friendship growing stronger.

Edwin cast a sleepy glare at Cecilia, who promised her news was worth waking up for. Cecilia had found the professors conversing in the library the evening before. Once again, Professor Frauldarius was seen smiling. Cecilia also suspected a faint blush had dusted Professor Dominic’s cheeks. 

Edwin admitted the news was worth it as Cecilia gloated. The Blue Lions felt triumphant that their efforts were working, still woefully clueless that their professor’s history ran deeper than they expected. And so, they began more to plot more serious schemes, convinced the foundation was now set.

Annette and Felix would later disagree on whether or not the students’ attempts actually had an effect on their relationship. Regardless, they both had to admit the student’s worked very well without arousing their suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, when I originally planned this fic I had no intention of giving the students real personalities or backstories. I hope, though, that you do not mind the added original characters, and enjoy seeing Netteflix through their eyes.


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month of the ball has arrived, and the Blue Lions students recognize the importance of getting their professors to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annette and Felix's B support is referenced in this one!

The students’ excitement was palpable in the air of the monastery as the annual ball approached. The usual flurry of activity of the Officer’s Academy had heightened as students spent their free time preparing and finding someone to go with. The Blue Lions also partook in the merriment, but they had a few tricks up their sleeves for their two unsuspecting professors as well.

Thea stood in the front of the class, as she often did, grinning widely at her classmates.

“We don’t need the speech, Thea,” Ailwin drones, although his tone is kind. The students could never begrudge Thea, for she was a competent house leader and always gave good advice. “We will be on our best behavior and look dapper too.”

Edwin smacked the back of his twin’s head. “I’m sure there’s more she has to say.”

Thea raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you’d be more willing to listen, Edwin.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Edwin replies, grinning mischievously. “It was just a good excuse to hit him.”

Thea rolled her eyes in response, while Ailwin glowered at his brother. “Well, if you two are done delaying my speech, I’ll get started.” 

“The ball is coming, and with it comes rules and expectations.” Thea spends a few moments relaying the information Seteth had told her, before adding her own pointers.

“I know some of you may wish to ask someone to accompany you to the ball. Gentlemen, make sure to never ask a lady publicly, for it would be very rude to pressure her into agreeing by having others there,” she implores, although the advice is mostly directed at the twins and not Rowan, who was too sweet and shy to do such a thing. “Ladies, I trust that you wouldn’t do the same if you were to ask someone, but if you end up needing to reject a gentleman, please do so kindly. And all of you, please don’t let this affect house relations, for the ball is meant to be fun,” Thea states, clapping her hands together. “Oh,” she exclaims suddenly. “No one ask me, please, I intend to go unattached and dance with as many gentlemen as I please.” Ailwen smirked at his brother, knowing he was considering asking Thea. Edwin silently replied with a quick glare, before returning his attention to the front, not wanting the astute Thea to notice.

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s discuss our professors. Cecilia?” Just like that, the students discussed the necessary steps to ensure their professors danced together, for the ball was a rare opportunity that could not go to waste.

****  
“Oh Professor, why do we have to wear uniforms at the ball?” Thea complains. The Blue Lion girls were enjoying a rare break with Professor Dominic as they giggled and gossiped over the upcoming ball. The joyful mood had infected even their Professor, who let herself relax more than she usually would around her students. She forgot how her students weren’t that much younger than her, sometimes. The difference in age was similar to her and Mercedes.

“Well, at least it’s the evening wear uniform,” Annette points out, although she fondly remembered complaining about the same thing to Mercie years ago.

“It’s still not the same,” Cecilia mumbles, before perking up. “You’re so lucky Professor, you can wear whatever pretty dress you please.” 

“I was only planning on one of my regular teaching dresses,” Annette replies, not having put much thought into the ball. While she cherished the memories of her ball back in the day, the events after still weighed on her heart. 

The girls gasped in response, that was unacceptable. As they had discussed, Professor Frauldairius needed to see Professor Dominic in another light, outside of the professional atmosphere of the Academy. As Cecilia put it, he needed to be stunned speechless. 

“Professor!” Thea exclaimed. “How could you? If I was in your place I’d buy a lovely new dress,” she says with a twirl. “And an emerald or navy blue gown would match so well with your hair. “What do you think Millie?” She asks.

Millie blushed at the attention now directed at her. “It would.”

“Millie, don’t hide your talent,” Thea scolds, bouncing to stand behind her. “Professor Dominic, did you know Millie is absolutely talented at styling hair?”

Annette hoped her smile was soothing, not wanting to scare the clearly embarrassed Millie away. “I didn’t, no. Where did you learn?” she asks.

“I learned from a lady’s maid,” Millie explains. “I could style yours, if you’d like Professor.” Annette tried to hide her surprise. At first, the conversation with her students was sweet and raised her spirits for the ball. Now, she was a bit flustered by their attempts to help her get ready for the ball. She and Mercedes had discussed styling their professor back in the day, but they never actually did anything. 

“I’m still not sure it’s needed,” Annette starts hesitantly, her professionalism warring with her love of dressing up. “But I’d appreciate it greatly,” she says with a warm smile. For once, Millie could say she was happy to be a part of the plan, because it was worth making Professor Dominic smile at her so. That is, before she started panicking about whether she would ruin her professor’s hair. Out came her calming smelling salts.

“Are you girls going with anyone?” Annette asks, changing the subject (and well, she was curious and had her suspicions. Suspicions that Felix didn’t agree with and Annette wanted to prove him wrong). 

“Ailwen asked me to go with him yesterday,” Cecilia answers. 

“I warned the boys not to ask me,” Thea says.

“I’m going with someone from Golden Deer,” Millie adds quietly.

“And you, Layla?” Annette turned toward the girl who had remained quiet this entire time, fixing the strings on her bow as she listened.

“I’m going with Rowan,” Layla answers to the surprise of her classmates. Annette almost jumped out of her seat in joy, but barely managed to remain still. She couldn’t, however, hide her wide grin. She was going to rub it in Felix’s face. 

“Layla,” Thea gasps. “How could you hide such a thing?”

“I didn’t hide it, you didn’t ask,” Layla answers with a smirk. Although, considering what her classmates had done with the professors, she was not interested in them using their schemes on her and Rowan. There was nothing to scheme for, even if she was interested in learning more about him. At first, she thought he was just booksmart and a bit of a weakling otherwise. As the months went by, she had learned there was a quiet strength to Rowan.

“No matter, what’s important now is what we’re going to do with your hair,” Cecilia exclaims. All the girls eyed Layla’s thick braid in a mixture of awe and envy. The braid reached her waist, but Layla had never worn it in any other style. 

“Oh, you must let the braid out and keep it down, I’m sure your hair is gorgeous,” Thea joins in excitedly. “Rowan won’t know what hit him,” she adds with a wink.

Layla groaned, why did the professor have to ask her in the first place? “I prefer having my hair in a braid. It’s much easier to move.”

“It’s a ball, and loose hair certainly does not hinder dancing,” Cecilia insists. 

“You could braid some parts into a crown and leave the rest alone,” Millie suggests, trying to think of a compromise knowing both groups wouldn’t back down easily.

“That’s a splendid idea. I think you would look lovely, Layla,” says Professor Dominic. Part of her said so earnestly, although the mischievous part of her agreed with Thea. “I must go, girls. But I hope you all enjoy preparing for the ball.” Annette made to leave, but on her way out she tripped on the leg of a wayward chair. Reassuring her students she was fine, she flitted out. That part was certainly not something to tell Felix about, although she wondered if he would laugh his rare laugh and tell her she hadn’t changed. Perhaps she should tell him then, she thought. If only to hear it.

****

The Blue Lions boys, on the other hand, were seated in the dining hall at a table directly behind Felix’s, who was eating alone. Thea and Cecilia had given them orders on certain things they had to say, and they had no intention of incurring the girls’ anger. Ailwen especially, for he knew Cecilia would have no qualms in telling him to go to the ball alone without her if he did something wrong.

“Rowan, who are you going to ask to the ball?” Ailwen asks. Edwin picked at his food a bit moodily at the topic, now having no intention of asking anyone. 

“I already asked Layla,” he answered shyly. Ailwen clapped him on the back, and Edwin perked up, looking at his classmate with surprised awe. None noticed Felix’s groan, who knew now that Annette’s prediction was correct. Felix hadn’t thought Rowan had it in him to ask, nor was he sure Layla would agree.

“How did you even ask her?” Edwin asks, his doubts unknowingly mirroring Felix’s.

“It’s nothing, really. I asked her normally and she surprised me by saying yes,” Rowan’s faze was fixed on his lap and twisting fingers. He didn’t add that Layla had boldly asked him why he asked her, and he had stammered that he thought she was smart and thoughtful. Over the past few months, he had learned there was much more to the strong classmate that he had already admired from the start.

The twins raucously conversed for a bit while Rowan ate in an attempt to overcome his lingering embarrassment. Then, Edwin returned the conversation back to the ball.

“Do you think the professors escort each other the same way students do?” he asked.

Rowan and Ailwen pretended to consider the question. 

“I doubt it, although they may dance together,” Rowan replies.

“It is probably so,” Ailwen agrees. “But if they did, I know who’d ask Professor Dominic,” he says conspiratorially, as if trying to garner his friends attention for a secret. “Professor Linhardt.”

“What makes you say so?” Edwin asks in (fake) surprise. 

“I just have a feeling,” Aeilwen answers vaguely. Edwin admonished his brother for claiming something without providing evidence, and the conversation turned towards the brawling tournament now that they had finished their task. 

The boys didn’t completely understand how this was supposed to make Professor Frauldarius dance with Professor Dominic. According to Cecilia, Felix may not realize that the mage he enjoyed spending time with could be whisked off by someone else, given that they were both busy professors. So, their conversation was supposed to “enlighten” their combat instructor. Cecilia did not know, however, that Felix had held back a laugh at the thought of Linhardt asking Annette to the dance. What she was correct about was that Felix would later that night wonder about who might ask Annette to dance, and whether she would want him to ask her. Felix didn’t like to dance, but he imagined her radiant smile and happy, clumsy steps, and thought it might not be so bad to dance with Annette. If only to contribute in part to her joy. 

***

The day of the ball finally came. Classes were suspended for the day, allowing friends to prepare together. Anticipation was buzzing in the air, for many of the students had never had the chance to attend a formal event like this. 

The Blue Lions girls had all met up in Millie’s room, discussing hairstyles and dances. Professor Dominic came by in the afternoon, and the girls flitted around her excitedly as Millie styled her hair into a stylish, sophisticated updo. Thanking Millie profusely, Annette left and carefully walked to her room, hoping not to ruin her hair with her clumsiness. 

Annette felt like a nervous schoolgirl, and she scolded herself for it. She knew she and Felix had a special bond. There was no need to wonder about how he’d look or what he thought of her outfit and hair. As a professor, Annette had more pressing matters and responsibilities to think about. Still, it occurred to her that this was only their second ball together, and the memories of the event five years ago paired with the suspense for this one left her unable to quell her nerves.

Back at Millie’s room, Thea styled Cecilia’s hair while Millie did Layla’s. The ball provided an opportunity for the girls to bond, and they enjoyed some time away from the ‘rowdy’ boys. 

“Millie, Professor Frauldarius’ and Rowan’s jaws are going to drop at your work,” Cecilia compliments, reveling at the thought. Millie mumbled her thanks, insisting her hairstyles only heightened the beauty already present.

Layla stood up, allowing the girls to admire Millie’s work. Her dark, wavy curls flowed down her back, and a braid was set like a crown around the back of her head. 

“Thank you, Millie,” she says before reaching for her satchel. “I can assist with your makeup if you’d like,” she offers.

“I didn’t know you liked makeup,” Thea remarks. 

“Just because I spend most of my time training , that does not mean I do not appreciate the effect of kohl and rouge.” Layla answers, her eyes twinkling, before getting to work. 

Layla had informed Rowan earlier that he could pick her up from Millie’s room. She hadn’t planned it that way originally, but the girls had begged and she found she couldn’t say no. When his knock came a short while before the ball, the rest of the group hid while Layla went to the door. 

At first, there was only silence, and the three hidden girls desperately wished they could see what was transpiring. It turns out a blushing Rowan was failing to find words. 

“Don’t you plan to escort me to the ball?” Layla asks dryly, although she is internally pleased.

“Oh, yes. You look great, and your hair is nice,” he stammers, before offering a rose. Thea hugged Millie in excitement due to the acknowledgment of her work. Meanwhile, Cecilia rolled her eyes, thinking that all his reading should’ve taught him how to compliment a girl better.

While Millie and Cecilia waited for their partners, Thea walked on ahead alone. She scanned the room and noticed Professor Frauldarius leaning against a wall, his gaze alternating between watching the students and the entrance.

Cecilia walked in a few minutes later with Ailwen, and Thea, pleased as could be, pointed out that the combat instructor was definitely waiting for Professor Dominic. 

Annette hadn’t meant to be late, she knew Seteth would scold her for it, but she had lost track of time. She had gotten ready too early due to her restlessness. Therefore, she decided to grade some essays while she waited for it to be time to go. Sidetracked, she didn’t realize until a few minutes after the ball started that she had somewhere to be.

As Annette rushed into the room, the Blue Lions watched as Felix perked up at her entrance. Cecilia and Thea could only glance at each other in wonder when they noticed Professor Frauldarius seemed to blush as he took in Annette’s simple but elegant emerald dress and pinned up hair. 

“I’m so happy she bought a dress,” Content, Thea turned to her classmates and implored them to enjoy the ball before being whisked away for a dance. It was time for the merriment to begin.

Annette scurried over to Felix, briefly appreciating the sophisticated cut of his suit before her panic returned. “Please tell me Seteth didn’t ask where I was.”

“He didn’t, but only because he was distracted by a student trying to pour something into the punch,” Felix replies. “Did you do your hair?” He then asks. Thea’s partner had unknowingly guided her close enough for her to hear Felix’s question, and she giddily thought about telling Millie. Unfortunately, she was led away before she could hear more of the conversation. 

“No, Millie did it for me. I wonder what other talents she’s hiding behind her smelling salts,” Annette replies. Felix only grunts in response, although he did like the way Annette’s hair framed her face. 

They chatted for a bit when Edwin, having been pushed by Cecilia, came to ask Professor Dominic for a dance (“Edwin, we need him to miss her! How else will he be motivated to ask her to dance?”). Afterwards, other students clambered for a turn, and although Felix did miss her company and was bored of the ball, he couldn’t help but feel proud that Annette was so well-liked by the students, even those from other houses. While he leaned against a column, he couldn’t help but realize he was mirroring his past self who had also watched Annette dance all those years ago.

_A younger, surly Felix rested against a column, ignoring Sylvain’s chatter. He didn’t see why he had to be here, wasting time when he could have been training. It was like everyone had forgotten about the threats of the Death Knight, Solon, and the Flame Emperor._

_His attention was grabbed by Annette, who sped by in front of him, laughing as Caspar guided her in an energetic dance across the ballroom. Distracted from his earlier pessimistic thoughts, Felix recalled how only a few weeks before she had come to his room, asking him to forget her songs. He didn’t know why she kept assuming he was making fun of her, and why she didn’t let her guard down around him as she had with Caspar. He let those thoughts go, for he didn’t have time to worry about a singing mage. Even if he randomly found himself humming her song sometimes._

_“What’s on your mind?” Sylvain asks, pulling Felix’s gaze away from Annette._

_“What a waste of time this ball is,” Felix grumbles. Sylvain hummed unconvincingly in response, but didn’t push for the truth. Sylvain could see it clear as day, but knew it wouldn’t help to tease Felix about it, who was definitely unaware of his growing interest in a certain red-headed classmate._

_It was later, as Felix considered leaving the ball, did he notice Annette walking out through the back doors, her expression upset. She had forgotten her coat, and he knew the wind was especially harsh today. So Felix followed Annette out, telling himself he was only going to make sure she didn’t get herself sick._

Annette finally walked back to Felix, pulling his attention back to the present with her wide smile. “I’m sorry I kept you alone for so long.”

“You can make it up to me.” Felix holds out a hand to her, indicating his silent request. 

Annette’s face would have reddened, if not for the fact she was already flushed due to exertion. “Is that how you ask a lady to dance?” she teases as she places her hand in his. She had wondered if he would ask her, but she wouldn’t have been upset if he didn’t. However, Annette couldn’t deny her bubbling joy as they walked out to the dance floor, waiting for the music to start.

“It’s happening,” Cecilia squeals, tugging on Thea’s arm. Thea turned toward the orchestra and motioned as if she was the conductor. She had requested of them earlier to play the most romantic song that Seteth would approve of when she signaled them. The slow, melodious tune began and Thea watched as Annette set her free hand on Felix’s shoulder, while Felix placed a hesitant hand on her waist. The two started swaying slowly; Thea was definitely not disappointed by the song choice.

The group of students watched as the professors conversed, motioning to each other in excitement when Felix smiled or Annette blushed. 

“Those two seem to blush very easily,” Ailwen comments. 

“It’s adorable,” Thea exclaims. “But not unexpected,” she adds.

“Really?” Edwin says, turning to face the vivacious women next to him.

“Of course. Professor Frauldairus surely isn’t used to romance or the emotions it brings. And we all know Professor Dominic reddens when any emotion overcomes her,” she answers. “Now, Edwin, tell me why you didn’t ask anyone to the ball,” Thea inquires innocently. Ailwen, who was standing next to Cecilia, laughs sharply.

Edwin grimaces, knowing that he had to give a specific answer now. An embarrassing one that Ailwen practically handed to Thea. “She didn’t want to go with me.”

“Her loss,” Thea replies, patting his arm comfortingly. For all her people skills and her uncanny ability to understand people’s emotions, Thea had no idea Edwin was referring to her. 

“I know it’s wrong, but I wish I knew what they’re conversing about,” Cecilia wonders wistfully after a brief pause, watching the two professors laugh over something.

It turns out the pair were reminiscing about their ball as students six years prior.

“I nearly jumped into the pond in surprise when you came,” Annette informs Felix, remembering when he found her upset. Her father had walked in, and for a moment Annette had hoped maybe the magic of the ball reached even him, and he wanted to speak with her. But he never even glanced in her direction as he went to speak with a knight. His eyes only found Dmitri before he walked out. Annette was furious, and walked out to clear her head and prevent the tears that were threatening to spill. She refused to let him ruin her night, but couldn’t will herself back inside, despite the cold. A short while after Felix surprised her. “But I’m happy you bumped into me on your walk.”

Felix was silent for a moment, realizing Annette didn’t know the truth. “I had followed you out, actually,” Felix answers, looking away self-consciously.

“Oh,” is all Annette answers, needing a moment to fully understand what that meant. And once it did hit her, she became acutely aware of their close proximity. She gave a grateful squeeze to his hand, which was already intertwined with hers. “You were kind to me even when I was horrid to you,” she finally says.

“You weren’t horrid. Just embarrassed, I think.”

“Oh definitely,” Annette answers with a laugh. “And with my embarrassment and confusion I didn’t realize you were genuinely complimenting my songs.”

“Your imagination was able to conjure ridiculous bullies, I recall,” Felix says, letting out his own chuckle.

“Indeed,” she replies, her mind drifting back to the past. Felix had offered his coat, and they sat silently beside each other, looking out onto the pond. Eventually, Annette gained the courage to ask him a question. After a bit of stilted conversation, they conversed more easily for a while under the moonlight. 

“You know, I learned that night you weren’t mean like I had thought,” Annette muses. “I found I liked talking to you.”

“I scared myself when I learned I wanted to ask you to sing,” Felix confesses in return.

The two continue their dance silently with content smiles, knowing that they had come a long way. The students’ attention soon fell away from them as they got caught up in the ball. The scheming Blue Lions didn’t know that the two professors had taken a late night stroll after the ball, or that Felix had brushed some fallen, stray curls away from Annette’s face, which was lit by the faint glow of moonlight. They couldn’t have guessed that Annette dared to kiss Felix on the cheek after he dropped her off at her room, or that Felix stood outside, dumbfounded, his hand holding that same cheek. What they did know was this: there was something special in their professors’ relationship that was independent of all their plans and strategies. It was in the way Felix sharp edges softened around her, or the way Annette turned to see his opinion with a quick glance. The classmates may have conspired to get the professor’s to speak or dance with each other, but the trust between the two was something only the professors could cultivate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you guys, the ending of this chapter wrote itself. The fluff just had to add itself, disregarding my own plans XD.


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some students learn more about the professors when they least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a reminder that the school year had started "earlier" in this fic, which is why Harpstring Moon (the month of Annette's birthday) happens later in the school year.
> 
> CW for mentions of grief

“We’ve done all that we could. Any further and we would be meddling.” Thea looks to her classmates, the various bunch that had worked together to help Professor Frauldarius with his crush on Professor Dominic. While Thea had seemingly brushed Layla’s warning aside a few months ago, it had remained in her mind and she knew their fun had to come to an end. Well, more like they would no longer intentionally interfere; they could still enjoy watching the pair.

“Unfortunately so,” Cecilia agrees. “I wonder when they’ll start formally courting.” Cecilia sighs, her mind drifting to the many novels she’s read. “Or maybe they’ll elope, but that would require Professor Frauldarius to be spontaneous and romantic. It’s no use.” The class all had a good laugh at the thought of Felix acting like a romance hero, throwing Annette onto a horse and whisking her away to a chapel.

Layla could only smile at the forlorn girl, wondering how she and Thea could have such expansive imaginations. “Just leave them be. They will work it out in the way that suits them.” Layla had always looked at the situation pragmatically, even if she had been lured into a few schemes.

The Blue Lions took Layla’s advice and satisfied themselves with seeing the fruits of their labor. There were a few instances when a student unintentionally (or intentionally, if the situation presented itself and Thea or Cecilia couldn’t resist doing something) meddled in their professors’ affairs.

One such instance was during Harpstring moon. Cecilia adored jewelry and accessories, and always had a shining ribbon in her hair or a unique ring on her finger. Thus, when Annette walked into the classroom with a new bracelet on her wrist, a silver chain with small musical notes as charms, Cecilia admired it immediately.

“Professor Dominic, where did you buy such a lovely bracelet?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Cecilia's sharp gaze noticed Annette’s reddening face and shy smile, and therefore she wasn’t surprised by Annette’s response.

“It was a gift, actually.” Annette placed her belongings on her desk and tried to cool her features. “Good morning to you too, Cecilia.”

Cecilia grinned bashfully, realizing once again her emotions had gotten the best of her and all her manners flew out the window. Still, she suspected the surly combat instructor was the one to give such a gorgeous gift (since when was he so thoughtful?). While the class had agreed not to plan anything, surely an innocent comment would be fine. “Good morning, Professor. Whoever gave you the bracelet has exquisite taste, and to give such an enchanting gift, they must be someone special.” 

Annette’s blush deepened at Cecilia’s suggestive tone. Were her students curious about her love life? It wouldn't be suprising, she supposed, as she was young and had no ring on her finger. Little did the professor know, she felt reassured that, at the very least, there was no way the students knew about her and Felix. Undeterred, Annette wore the bracelet every day for the rest of the year, never noticing the glee it caused in two certain girls.

Another day, Rowan was practicing a Faith spell at the training grounds. Faith did not come as easily to him as Reason, and Rowan grew frustrated after many failed attempts. He threw himself onto a sandbag to rest, and soon felt something digging into his back. Sitting up and turning around, he found a small journal that seemed to have been forgotten by someone. Examining its surface gave no indication of the owner, so he flipped the book open to see if a name was inscribed on the inner side of the cover. 

Puzzled at the lack of a name, his gaze drifted over to the first page. Rowan was surprised to see lyrics he recognized: Professor Dominic’s library song. He had heard it once, when he walked into the library early for one of their theoretical lessons. Rowan had never seen his professor as embarrassed as he had that day, but she eventually calmed down (much faster than before now that she had experience getting caught) and started the lesson.

Still, a mystery remained. Rowan knew Professor Dominic’s handwriting, and the handwriting of the journal did not match hers. He felt it was intrusive to check the rest of the notebook, and surmised perhaps a family member had written the song and gave Annette the journal. With that conclusion, he attempted to return it to her later that day.

“Oh, that’s not mine Rowan,” Annette answered, confused as to why he thought a journal she had never seen before was hers.

“Are you sure professor? I’m sorry but I saw the first page because I was trying to figure out who it belonged to, and I saw your song.”

Startled, Annette took the little book and flipped it open. Perusing the pages, she found all of her songs written by Felix’s hand. “Oh,” was all she could say at first. “Silly me, somehow I saw the cover wrong. Thank you for giving it to me.” Annette felt slightly guilty for lying, but she couldn’t tell Rowan it was Felix’s journal, especially when she didn’t know about it either.

Annette confronted the man later that evening, whose sheepish grin was enough of an answer. Annette herself felt a bit flustered, even though she already knew Felix liked her songs. Felix himself silently took the journal and put it away, before immediately trying to change the subject.

“Oh, no no, you don’t get to do that.” Annette planted herself in front of him, wagging a finger at his face. “Why did you write my songs? I’m lucky it was Rowan who found it, imagine if someone else had read through the whole thing.”

“That won’t happen,” Felix replied gruffly. Annette’s crossed arms and raised eyebrows indicated she wouldn’t back down without an answer, causing Felix to sigh audibly and deeply.

“I didn’t want to forget them,” he mumbled. 

Annette strained to hear, but she caught his answer. Her flushed face matched his in that moment. “I’m not sure you’re capable of that,” she teased despite herself.

“Me neither, but you keep making new songs and who knows how sharp my memory will be in a few years after goddess knows how many you write.” Felix replied more confidently now, although his words came out hurriedly. 

It wasn’t lost on Annette that he mentioned a future that included the both of them together. With a wide grin, she ended her interrogation, and proceeded to tell him about her day. She would never push Felix towards a decision, but it warmed her to hear that he had no plans of abandoning her. Back before the school year started, she herself wasn't sure about the state of their relationship, her thoughts muddled by dealing with the aftermath of the war and her father's return home. Now, she hoped for the future Felix hinted at.

In the end, the opportunities during the day where the students could see their professors interact were rare, and nothing seemed to hint at an upcoming courtship. It was when a Blue Lions student arbitrarily walked out at night could they witness something more between the professors. 

****

The first to wander out past curfew was Thea. Sometimes, her mind would race in endless circles with plans for her house and the duties she had to fulfill. That day, nothing could calm Thea’s turbulent mind, so she decided to risk the walk outside. Past the dormitory and training grounds she walked, reaching the lawn of the Officer’s Academy. So engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn’t realize she reached the door of her classroom, which was halfway open and betrayed the presence of two individuals. It was when she heard sobbing did her head snap up, thinking that one of her classmates had also walked out, something bothering them. 

Thea was surprised, then, to see that it was Professor Dominic, leaning onto Professor Frauldarius, her face buried into his shoulder. Annette leaned back, holding her hands out in front of her, her features morphed in despair. 

“I can’t look at my hands sometimes,” she confesses, tears streaming down her cheeks. “They’re red, Felix, so red. I don’t regret fighting in the war, but I can’t forget the classmates we fought. I can’t help but wonder whose son, or daughter, or wife, or husband, or father, or mother I killed.” Emotion overcame her again, cutting off her speech. 

Felix scooted closer to Annette, pulling her against him once again. Thea dimly noted that she had never seen Felix so gentle, one hand holding Annette’s waist and the other caressing her hair. 

He was silent for a while, before seeming to find the words he wanted to say. “You fought because you had to, you didn’t relish killing those people. War makes us do terrible things, but I think what matters is what you’re doing now, after we won. You fought to give these kids a chance, even if some of them came from the Empire. Look at how they’ve grown under your instruction,” Felix soothes, his voice low. 

Thea is jolted out of her shock by Felix’s mention of students - which meant her. Returning to her senses, she realized she was grossly invading her professors’ privacy and quickly hurried back to her room.

Thea had never heard Professor Frauldarius speak so much (unless it was about weapons), but then again, she had never heard such sorrow in Professor Dominic’s voice either. Professor Dominic always walked into her classroom with a bright smile and warmly sent her students off after their session was done. 

The sight of Annette staring at her hands, however, reminded Thea of one thing. A few weeks back, Annette was demonstrating an advanced spell to Rowan, and Thea along with a few others remained to watch. Annette had told Rowan that he shouldn’t despair if he couldn’t perform the spell even with practice, because it was extremely difficult.

“How often can you cast it, Professor?” He had asked.

“Only once a day, usually, but I rarely use it,” Annette had replied offhandedly. Her comment seemed to remind her of something, though, as her gaze became unfocused as though she was lost in thought. Suddenly, she looked at her hands in a similar manner as she had done just now. The difference then was that the sorrow had disappeared as soon as it appeared. Annette had swiftly returned to her bubbly self and continued the lesson as if nothing had bothered her.

The more Thea thought about it, the more grateful she was that Annette had Felix to turn to for comfort. This whole time, she had only really thought about the ‘fun’ aspects of their relationship, trying to help give them a story like those in romance novels. With new perspective, Thea learned that their (and any successful) relationship ran deeper, where the two were able to support each other through their pain. Even with this new revelation, she knew she couldn’t tell her classmates about what she saw, and fell asleep thinking about her own future.

As Thea slowly drifted off into slumber, Annette was beginning to calm down. Sniffling, she thanked Felix for listening and apologized for ruining his shirt.

“It’s no problem.” Felix was still absent-mindedly stroking her hair. “Just don’t forget I’m the villain out of the two of us,” he teases, relieved to see Annette’s small smile in response. 

“You’re not one for now.”

***  
A few weeks later, it was Ailwen’s turn to make a discovery during a late night stroll. It was a difficult time of the year for him and Edwin. A few years before, during the war, bandits had stormed the grounds of their house, trying to barge in. Their father was away fighting, and they were sure they and their mother wouldn’t survive the night. Miraculously, a few knights came by and dispatched the bandits. Still, the twins would occasionally suffer from nightmares. Edwin had come to him for comfort the past few nights, so Ailwen couldn’t bring himself to go to Edwin the first night his twin could fall asleep properly. Consequently, Ailwen escaped from his stifling room and wandered aimlessly around the monastery.

In a daze, he found himself outside the greenhouse. Someone was softly singing inside, and he soon recognized the voice of Professor Dominic. Her tone was mournful, but the words rang with hope. Sliding down onto the floor next to the door, Ailwen slowly finds himself comforted by her song.

After a while, he tried to puzzle out the meaning of ‘those who were lost’ and the ‘idyllic garden’ where one could see the lost souls once again. As the song ended, Ailwen realized it was a song about loved ones who passed away. Despite the somber realization, Ailwen still felt consoled by her song and, now that Annette was only humming, wanted to go in and thank her. 

Poking his head into the space left by the slightly ajar door, Ailwen was shocked to find Professor Frauldarius there was well. He was shaking, and his face was buried into Annette’s neck, who was stroking his hair in return. Right as Ailwen moved back to leave, Felix lifted his head up and haphazardly swiped at his eyes.

It wasn’t until he walked up the stairs to his dorm did Ailwen realize what he briefly saw: the widely feared combat instructor had been crying. Coming from Faerghus, Ailwen was able to connect the meaning of the song to Lord Rodrigue, who had valiantly defended his country against Cornelia’s dukedom for years. Ailwen knew he was lucky to not have lost anyone in the war, his father had survived despite a nasty lance injury to the thigh. He had never considered the effects of the war on Professor Frauldarius, who seemed to default only to anger or contempt unless Professor Dominic was nearby. Ailwen did not fall asleep easily as his thoughts drifted between his professors and the war. When he finally dozed off, it was with the hope that never would a war occur again in his lifetime or any time in the future.

***  
The last of the students to venture out was the most unexpected: Millie. It was near the end of the school year, and the nervous girl had so far never risked being caught out after curfew. Belatedly, she realized she forgot her final essay in the classroom, which she had to rewrite before it was due tomorrow morning. Cursing herself for remembering it so late, Millie rushed to the Officers Academy with her trusted bag of smelling salts tightly clasped near her face.

Just as she was about to go in, Millie heard a squeal which stopped her dead in her tracks. She pressed her back on the wall next to the door, trying to breathe deeply and slow her rapidly beating heart.

“I can’t believe it,” Annette exclaimed, spinning around the room. “Sylvain finally proposed to Mercie.” The sound banging chairs and desks could be heard as Annette hit them with her joyful, reckless movements.

The frightened girl stood outside, wondering if Professor Dominic would allow her to get her belongings without trouble, especially since the professor sounded so happy.

Just as Millie finally gained the resolve to enter, Annette had spoken again. 

“Is something wrong, Felix?”

“No, Sylvain has finally learned to do something right when it concerns women,” Felix replies with a snort. Millie barely contains her yelp, moving back to the wall and losing her will to go in. “I’m just surprised about the proposal.”

Poor Millie was too scared to go in, and was debating whether she should just come early the next morning or risk getting her essay. With her indecision, she continued to listen to her two professors, too afraid of Felix yelling at her.

“Well I’m not,” Annette replies resolutely. “Sylvain had fallen for Mercie long ago, and why wouldn’t he? The proposal was inevitable.”

“Inevitable?” Felix echoes. 

“Yes, silly. They both love each other, Sylvain’s cleaned up his act, and Mercie deserves her happiness. Inevitable, I tell you.”

“I see,” Felix replies pensively, Annette oblivious to the effect her words had on Felix.  
“Now, Annette, are you sure your dancing footwork isn’t inspired by sword fighting?” He finally asks, changing the subject.

Millie only heard Professor Dominic groan in response before running away, deciding she couldn’t - and wouldn’t - gain the courage to enter. She’d just have to hope she’d wake up early.

***  
Millie did indeed wake up early, and thought that maybe her classmates, or at least Cecilia and Thea, would like to hear what she had heard.

After Millie timidly explained the story, the entire class flinched at the excited shrieks of Thea and Cecilia. 

“Do you think he’ll propose now?” Thea asks excitedly.

“I wish.” Cecilia sighed. “Professor Frauldarius seems like the type who needs to know someone for a long time, years even, before he’d think about asking. But I think this Sylvain has at least taught him he can do the proper thing and court Professor Dominic.”

The two debated the matter intensely. At the back of the class, Layla was working on her own essay. 

Rowan walks to her, them now being close friends after the ball. “What do you think?” 

“About them?” Layla’s gaze flickers to the two animated girls. Rowan nods, curiosity dancing in his eyes; he always found Layla’s insight interesting.

“I think they’re both right.”

“What?” Rowan’s eyes widen in surprise, he felt she would have agreed with Cecilia.

“I think Thea’s right that Professor Frauldarius is going to propose soon, but I also think Cecilia’s right that he wouldn’t do so unless he’s known Professor Dominic for a long time.” Layla’s eyes twinkled with mischief at Rowan’s gasp.

“So, you think their plans were for nothing? That the professors didn’t need any help?”

“Not necessarily. Anything could help our professors, Professor Frauldarius did need that nudge,” Layla answers with a shrug. “But I’m rather convinced now that they know each other very well, and have for a long time.” 

“Why not tell Thea and Cecilia what you think?”

“Let them enjoy their fun, Rowan.”

“Aw, you’re a softie, aren’t you?” Rowan teases. Somehow, he found the confidence to do so in her presence. 

The back of Layla’s hand shot out to slap his arm good-naturedly. “Shut up.” The two girls in question had settled their debate for now, and smirked in the direction of Rowan and Layla. They quickly busied themselves, though, for they knew Layla would not appreciate any intrusions on their part.

“Say, Layla,” Rowan watches the studious girl out of the corner of his eye. “How did you learn to speak the language of Fódlan so well? From what I understand, Almyra has a different native language.”

“You are correct. I learned because my cousin’s mother comes from Fódlan, and I’ve always wanted to travel. It just made sense.” Layla smiled fondly at the memories, reminiscing her younger years. 

“What’s your cousin like?” Rowan seemed to never run out of questions to ask her.

“He’s funny, strong, brave, and unlike anyone else I know. I didn’t get to see him often, though, because we lived far away. But it was always fun to see him, even if he’s quite a bit older than me.” Layla had always seemed tough and unaffected, but Rowan could sense some of the homesickness in her tone.

“He sounds cool,” Rowan replies. “I’d like to see Almyra one day,” he adds, surprising himself and Layla. It wasn’t something he thought of doing before, but now it seemed like the perfect thing to do.

“You should. Maybe I’ll let you visit me,” Layla teases, and the two settle into banter as they converse about future travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch who I headcannoned as Layla's cousin?
> 
> Also, I can't believe we're almost done! Only one chapter left.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally proposes.

If someone had walked into the greenhouse at that moment, they would have caused the recently installed bell at the door to ring (courtesy of Thea’s green thumb and persuasion skills). That person would then glance at the reconstruction occurring and assume no one was inside. Of course, that person was wrong, for the Blue Lions were hidden in their secret alcove behind the temporary wall that was erected for the construction project. 

Today, two of the girls had dragged the entire class into the greenhouse so they could debate what they saw in sparring class today. 

“Cecilia, I’m telling you, he patted his jacket multiple times. I bet there’s a hidden pocket there holding a ring. The proposal is happening soon. Maybe even today!” Thea gesticulates excitedly, her arms narrowly missing the students cramped around her.

“You’ve just been looking into the situation too closely ever since you learned about that letter. Professor Frauldarius hasn’t even formally courted her yet so far as we know,” Cecilia retorts.

“The school year is about to end, and they’ve been speaking to each other for most of it. Perhaps he’s realized he’s going to miss Professor Dominic in the break. You must have noticed how distracted he was today.”

“Distraction and patting his jacket does not mean a proposal, even if I’d love one as well. Besides, that doesn’t sound like Professor Frauldarius and you know it.”

The girls continued to discuss the issue as Layla winked at Rowan with their secret in mind, the twins themselves argued over their squished limbs, and Millie sat quietly, observing her class. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was holding back tears at the thought she wouldn’t see her misfit class everyday soon as the school year was coming to a close.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the group fell silent. Thea moved to see who had entered, as she had gotten along well with the greenhouse keeper and promised to watch the building in her absence. She stopped, though, when she heard Professor Dominic’s protests.

“I know you’re hiding something from me, Felix Hugo Frauldarius. You can act nonchalant, but you know I’m here to listen if something is bothering you.”

“I already told you, nothing’s bothering me,” he replies shortly. His deep sigh could be clearly heard by all of the students, who looked at each other with wide eyes. They were all wondering the same thing: should they make their presence known?

Layla seemed to think so, for she stood up, but Thea held her back with pleading eyes. The Almyran sighed and sat down, wondering if Thea’s prediction was about to come true.

“Then what’s wrong? You practically steered me in here.” Annette crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised as she prodded Felix.

“I want to tell you something.” Annette heard the sudden shift in Felix’s tone, a mixture of trepidation and softness, and calmed down, waiting for him to continue.

“You told me before that I’d need some time to figure out what path I want to follow,” he starts.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’ve figured it out,” she replied earnestly. “You really enjoyed this year in the end, didn’t you? What have you decided?”

The students only looked at each other in confusion. Even Thea was now doubting a proposal would occur, it seemed Cecilia was right after all.

Felix struggled with the speech he had prepared, especially as Annette kept interrogating and interrupting him. Still, he persevered, his unfailing determination evident in his eyes.

“I’ve decided no path would make me happy without you walking beside me.” Felix’s earnest expression shot through Annette, causing her face to redden immediately as her gaze fell to his hands, which were grabbing hers. She looked back up at him in wordless surprise, wondering, hoping for what was coming. 

Unbeknownst to the pair, Thea had grabbed Cecilia’s arm and was practically shaking her. Millie held her smelling salts closer to her face, feeling she would faint at how cute the line was, completely unexpected of Professor Frauldarius. 

Felix was not one to spend time on flowery words, though, and knelt to the ground. One hand still held Annette’s while the other pulled a box from the interior of his jacket, just as Thea had deduced. “Annie, I’ve been your captive all these years. Will you marry me?” 

Annette gasped, nodding fervently as she hastily pulled Felix up. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Three girls were fanning themselves at the proposal and nickname, while the fourth only smiled (she was remembering a certain lunch months ago where Annette told the story of a captivated troll). Rowan himself looked flustered, while the twins enjoyed the spectacle. 

Felix fumbled with the box, shakily slipping two rings onto Annette’s finger. The same hand wore the bracelet he had gifted only a few months before.

“Two?” Annette’s wide grin hadn’t abated, but the puzzlement in her tone was evident.

“The first is the Frauldarius ring, which naturally you should have.” Felix paused for a moment, pink dusting his cheeks. “But I felt it didn’t suit you enough, so I got another one crafted.” Annette eyed the two pieces. The Frauldarius ring was a thick silver band that progressively widened as it reached the center, the circular shape engraved with the family seal. The second ring was dwarfed in size by the Frauldarius ring, but not in beauty. It consisted of two intertwining bands of silver, one of which had emeralds embedded within. 

“They’re perfect.” Annette threw her arms around Felix’s neck, overcome with emotion. 

Felix chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. “So you’ll really have me?” He asks in return.

Annette pulls back, one arm still wrapped around his neck as she used the other to jokingly slap his chest. “Of course, you sneak.”

The same offending hand that had hit Felix moments before moved to cup his jaw. “Why wouldn’t I say yes to the man who makes me happy and listens to all my rambling? Who catches me when I fall, literally and figuratively. Who writes down my silly songs (all the students wondered why Rowan seemed to have discovered a new spell in that moment) and dances with me even if he doesn’t like to dance. I couldn’t have imagined a better man to spend the rest of my days with.”

The two looked to each other with the blissful happiness that comes with the promise of a radiant, joyful future. The moment only lasted for a few seconds as they were startled out of their reverie by the sound of something crashing behind the renovation wall. Cecilia had mimed herself fainting, overcome by the sweetness her professors exuded, when she bumped against a flower pot. 

Felix immediately pulled his sword out of its sheath, striding over to investigate. Annette hurriedly followed, arms raised as she felt the magic tingling at her fingertips. 

The Blue Lions students cowered as their professors came into view, Felix with his sword raised and Annette barely holding a wind spell back. Perhaps it wasn’t a smart idea to eavesdrop on two professors who had fought in the war. 

“What are you all doing here,” Felix practically growls. He was furious, but also quite embarrassed at the thought his students had just heard everything that occurred. 

Thea moved forward, ever the house leader, thinking of a response. She also recognized it was her fault her classmates were in trouble. “We’re very sorry for intruding, Professor. Although, considering the situation, I must give my congratulations. You see-“

“Wait a moment,” Annette orders. She had taught this group for almost a year now, she could easily sense the guilt in their expressions. What made her pause was that none of them seemed surprised. In fact, she felt some of them looked... delighted? Victorious? “You knew about us?”

“Well,” Thea drawls, glancing at her classmates. Millie looked like she was on the verge of fainting, the twins were happy at the turn of events and weren’t too bothered as they were used to getting in trouble, Rowan couldn’t even meet Professor Dominic’s gaze with the shame he felt at possibly disappointing her, Cecilia was ecstatic, and Layla looked mostly unfazed (although both girls felt remorseful as well). Layla nodded at Thea, silently imploring her to tell the truth.

“Yes.” 

“Oh great, what did I do?” Annette asks. Felix, although still horrified at being overheard, couldn’t help but mildly enjoy the exasperated look on Annette’s face. He felt an interesting story about her was about to be told.

“Oh, it wasn’t you who first clued us in. It was Professor Frauldarius,” Cecilia interjects smugly, taking pleasure in their shocked faces.

“Him?”

“Me?” They both had spoken simultaneously.

“When?” They then both added.

“Oh, barely a few months after the school year started.” 

The two professors stared at each other silently, their shock evident. The students shifted nervously in their seats, waiting for their verdict.

“I have a feeling this is a long story,” Annette finally says.

Felix nodded. “We’ll see you all in your classroom in an hour.” The man sheathed his sword without another word, his dismissal clear.

The students did not question his order, and hurried out of the greenhouse. 

“Aren’t you curious?” Annette asks him, herself eager to hear the whole story. 

“I am, but considering they interrupted us just as we got engaged, I think we deserve that time.”

Annette grinned, and tugged on Felix’s hand to lead him to a bench. After they sat down, she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand still clasped in Felix’s as they both eyed the rings. 

“I still can’t quite believe what just happened. My emotions are all over the place.” As the last 10 minutes hit her, she felt she could dance with joy and hide in her room in embarrassment. 

“Me neither. I should’ve proposed outside of the monastery grounds knowing those rascals are around.” 

Annette lifted her head off his shoulder to properly look Felix in the eyes. “Why did you choose the greenhouse? You did drag me in here.”

Felix broke their eye contact, which he tended to do when he was flustered. “I wanted to go back to where we began.” He was referencing when he first heard her sing all those years ago.

“Felix,” Annette draws out his name. “You are such a quiet romantic. It’s endearing.” Annette eyed her rings again, inspired by her previous statement, and took them off.

Felix watched her, appalled. He may not know much, but he was quite sure a woman didn’t take a ring off that quickly. Still, she had just complimented him, surely she hadn’t changed her mind?

Annette glanced up and exploded in laughter at Felix’s horrified look. When he then glowered at her, she became sympathetic and squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry, silly. I just want to take a closer look at the ring you had designed, I know you put thought into it, even if you won’t tell me so.”

On closer inspection, Annette found the two intertwining bands merged together in the lower half. There, she found a phrase inscribed: “Together on the same path, for eternity.”

Tears welled up in Annette’s eyes. Poor Felix had a second heart-attack, until Annette clarified her feelings. “You don’t know how much it means to me to read that.” Even if Annette rarely spoke of it, her father’s abandonment had left its scars. She understood why he left- she still fought to help him out of his self-punishing ways -but she couldn’t deny the pain he inflicted.

“What do the emeralds signify?”

“You’re putting too much faith in me,” Felix replies, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Felix, I know you knew nothing about this, but I’m sure you asked.”

“I did,” he starts sheepishly. “The jeweler told me that emeralds signify beauty, intelligence, and positive energy. You, basically.”

Annette practically attacked Felix with another hug, when her forehead bumped painfully against his chin. “Sorry, I lose track of myself when I’m this happy.”

Felix couldn’t deny the warmth that spread in his chest at the thought of causing her such joy. “You’re always clumsy, Annette.” He had slowly gotten used to Annette’s affection, a fact that none of his childhood friends would have believed.

The two remained silent for a while, content. Felix played with Annette’s hair as she played with a loose thread escaping from his sleeve. A slight breeze entered the greenhouse, and along with it came a bird. The bird’s chirping tune, the beautiful weather, and the aroma of the flowers made Annette think that no day could beat one as lovely and idyllic as this.

Of course, Annette couldn’t stay quiet for long. “I wonder what’s going through the students’ minds right now.”

“It’s quite unnerving, really. I remember the twins spoke of you and Linhardt after they supposedly knew of us.” 

Annette shot up. “What? When?” 

“Before the ball. One predicted Linhardt would dance with you.” The two couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. They both were familiar with Annette’s exasperation over Linhardt’s lack of effort.

Despite her amusement, something nagged at Annette. “You didn’t find that suspicious at all?” 

“No. There was a ball, and people dance at balls. What’s wrong?” Felix’s tone betrayed his confusion, nothing had seemed off to him then or now.

Annette groaned. “You’ve spent too much time around Sylvain. The twins of all people would not discuss such a thing.”

Annette ponders over this as a sudden realization hits her. “Felix, I think our students have been scheming to get us together,” she reveals, her thoughts flitting around various incidents in the school year.

Felix’s brows furrowed. “Annette, that sounds ridiculous.” 

“I realize that. But think about the ball, where the girls insisted I buy a new dress and Millie did my hair, while the boys seemed to have tried to make you jealous. Or the time the twins fought, and now I think they intentionally got you to kick them out, leaving us alone. Or just last week, when Thea and Cecilia walked by us in the library loudly discussing courtships. I think I’m discovering a pattern here. In fact, some of them seemed delighted even as we caught them eavesdropping. And Felix, why would they eavesdrop otherwise?”

Felix contemplated her words. He had a sinking feeling everything she said was true, although he’d prefer it not to be. “Either you’re right, or they’ve driven us crazy.”

While the two discussed the issue, the Blue Lions classroom was chaos, half of which was caused by the twins who were throwing paper balls at each other. Such was the effect of forcing those two into the classroom with nothing to do but wait, and Thea and Layla too busy to scold them.

“How did I not catch that they’ve known each other for years?” Thea complained as she paced a hole into the floor. Cecilia looked just as disappointed as she slouched on her desk. 

Layla, leaning back against her chair languidly, interrupted Thea’s babbling, which Layla had been forced to listen to for the past ten minutes. “When we are so intent on believing our own perspective, we’ll ignore evidence to the contrary.”

Thea nodded. “You’re too wise, Layla. I’d be afraid to cross you.” Her teasing tone indicated she was just harmlessly complimenting her.

Layla smirked in return. “And I’d be hesitant to cross someone as dedicated as you.” She sat up, leveling a sharp look at the other two girls. “Shouldn’t you two be celebrating, anyways?”

Two heads turned towards each other, before letting out an ear-splitting shriek. Layla nearly regretted helping them. 

“They’re engaged!”

“And we helped!”

Opposite the boisterous mood, Millie and Rowan, seated behind them, were feeding each other’s fear.

“I can imagine being skewered by Professor Frauldarius’ sword,” Millie sighed.

“Professor Dominic doesn’t need a sword. One disappointed look is enough.” Rowan was equally as morose. The professor had never gotten upset at him before, it weighed on him heavily to think he let down his favorite professor.

Layla turned around in her seat, scoffing at Rowan’s dramatics. “Rowan. Professor Dominic is not going to think worse of you for this. She’ll forgive all soon enough.”

“You can’t change my mind. Even you felt bad,” he shoots back glumly. 

“I still do. But there’s no use moping. We learned a lesson, we’ll accept whatever the professor’s decide, and that’s that.”

“Professor Dominic may forgive, but Professor Frauldarius won’t,” Millie remarks, not even finding comfort in her smelling salts.

Thea skipped over, now back to her normal self. “Oh Millie, look how sweet Professor Frauldarius is around his dear Professor Dominic. So long as she’s with him you don’t need to worry.”

“It’s like he’s under a spell,” Cecilia theorizes from her seat.

“Professor Dominic is a mage,” Thea retorts with a smirk. 

“What you’re suggesting is theoretically impossible,” Rowan interjects despondently.

“We know,” was chorused back. The exasperated look the two girls gave each other indicated their disappointment in boys. 

Thea’s mind drifted back to the proposal. “Maybe Professor Dominic’s spell is her singing, she did mention he wrote her songs. How utterly romantic.”

“Very,” Cecilia agrees, before turning her sharp gaze to Rowan. “You know something about that, don’t you?”

Rowan nearly shriveled under her gaze, and immediately recounted the story, explaining the lost journal and Professor Dominic’s initial refusal.

“Rowan, I salute you for your work.” 

“Cecilia, I didn’t do anything.” Rowan found he didn’t understand her often. 

“You did a great service,” she replies, ignoring what he said.

Just then, the door was pushed open by the grimacing Felix. The classroom fell silent, as if the havoc from moments before had never happened. Except, the paper balls that littered the ground were enough evidence. 

Annette followed in behind Felix, and Thea silently admired the happy glow that shone on Annette’s face. She felt more comforted that they hopefully hadn’t marred the newfound engagement.

The students sat themselves properly as Felix and Annette placed themselves at the front of the room, both leaning against the desk. 

“Before we begin, I want to know one thing,” Annette started. “Have you intentionally planned to try and help us get together?” Annette morphed into her stern teacher mode, hoping her seriousness would get the truth out of her students.

Thea answered as class representative. “Well, it’s not as simply described as that. We just wanted to help you realize your feelings, we didn’t mean to meddle in any way.”

“Any interference is meddling, no matter how insignificant you consider it,” Felix replies curtly. Layla nodded in her seat, this was the same lesson she had alluded to earlier.

“How about you start from the beginning,” Annette suggests, her tone kinder than Felix’s. 

So that’s what Thea did. She explained how it all started with Felix’s smile, and how they assumed the professors hadn’t known each other before. She told how she had concluded that Professor Frauldarius would need their assistance to win over Professor Dominic, and how she had enlisted the help of her classmates. Annette found this part particularly amusing, and elbowed the man next to her.

“They were sympathetic to your cause,” she teases.

Felix glares at her, but anyone in the room could tell there’s no poison behind the look. Unfortunately for Thea, when he turned to her his features weren’t as kind. “If you didn’t know about our history, why would you force this on Annette? You didn’t know how she felt.”

Thea tried to maintain her composure, for Professor Frauldarius would definitely not appreciate her excitement at the fact he defended Professor Dominic from a hypothetical situation. “We did take that into consideration. Professor Dominic spoke highly of you.”

“Your students knew you liked me? That’s embarrassing,” Felix jokes, unable to resist the temptation to tease her back. The students were starting to realize the pair liked to poke fun at each other and see how well they could rile the other up. 

“We’re engaged, Felix.”

“Still.” Felix’s crossed arms and lax attitude as he looked down and chuckled made the students forget they were being interrogated. Thea was starting to suspect the professors were enjoying this story.

Annette ignored Felix and rummaged through her memory, trying to remember what had happened. “Was it when Millie complained? Rowan was there as well. I knew I spoke too much.” The two referenced students cowered in their seats. 

“Please don’t be mad Professor,” Rowan pleads. 

Annette laughed in response. She loved all her students, and would never claim favorites, but Rowan was special. “I’m not. While I’m still very curious, and I will squeeze the details out of all of you, I’ve realized you all were having harmless fun and had good intentions. Besides, me and Mercie had wanted to do the same for- '' Annette faltered, realizing she couldn’t speak with such familiarity about Fodlan’s king and archbishop. “For some oblivious friends. Except we never did anything. You all are such sneaks, I never suspected anything.”

Felix huffed, he should’ve known Annette would cave to her students so easily. The mage seemed to have heard his thoughts, for she elbowed him again, this time harder. “You’ll forgive them as well. You didn’t notice either. They did no harm.”

The students sat with bated breath, wondering if this situation would truly end that easily. Felix, relishing in their suspense, decided to scare them.

“They still need to learn a lesson for interfering. What punishment do you think is fitting?” Millie would have fainted if not for Felix’s smile and Annette’s realization of his trick. 

She slapped his arm. “You evil Felix, scaring my poor students.” The man guffawed. The students were quite surprised, they weren’t used to seeing the combat instructor so lighthearted.

“Some part of me really wonders if she’s cast a spell on him,” Cecilia whispers to Thea, who shrugged in response.

Layla, upon hearing Annette, was once again reminded of Annette’s story long ago, when she had called the troll evil. She raised her hand, waiting for her professors to acknowledge her.

Felix raised his eyebrows, giving her permission to speak.

“What exactly is the story regarding the word captive between you two?” Felix’s eyes bulged, he would never expect such a question to come out of his star pupil. Then again, she had no fear of him. Pity.

“That is not for you to know,” Felix replies to everyone’s disappointment. Their pleading eyes turn to Annette, who raises her hands up.

“It’s not my story to tell.”

The pleading eyes turned back to Felix, who felt the weight of their gazes. He groaned. They already heard enough, what worse was one more story? But they would not get it out of him easily.

“You’ll all run five laps around the monastery grounds.”

“Deal,” Thea replies.

“Hey, who said we agreed?” Ailwen yells indignantly.

“You two deserve the punishment for acting like immature children and leaving a mess of paper balls,” Thea retorts. 

“Agreed,” Professor Frauldarius interjects. 

Thea turned to the rest of her classmates to see if they had any objections, but none did, so she prepared herself to hear the story. 

Felix sighed. “I’m sure you all know that Annie sings very well.” The man’s face started reddening. He cursed himself for being as easily swayed by the students as Annette. Annette on the other hand, was enjoying the spectacle. Her hand bumped against his, offering silent support. “So, err, I had overheard her singing once and her songs never left my head.” Felix realized he couldn’t continue. “Annette, I’m leaving the room, you can tell them.”

Annette pulled the retreating man back. “If you’re punishing them, you’ll at least have to stay, but I’ll finish.” She turned to her students with a wide smile. “He told me a few years later that my songs were stuck in his head and it was as if he was my captive.”

“That is adorable,” Cecilia declared without thinking, which made Felix’s face redden even more. Perhaps his students didn’t fear him at all anymore. 

“Alright, you’ve all had enough excitement for one day. Go enjoy the rest of your free day, and don’t forget your assignment due tomorrow,” Annette beckons them out, feeling quite sympathetic for Felix. The students filed out, Thea and Cecilia last as they glanced back at their professors with barely restrained joy.

“They are a handful,” Felix complains. 

“They’re my first handful, but I won’t ever forget them,” Annette’s smile was laced with sadness. She too could not believe the school year was ending.

Felix draped an arm around the back of her shoulders, silently supporting her.

“You’d like to stay next year?”

Oh, I’m sorry we didn’t discuss that. I was only-“

“It’s fine, Annie. You lead the way and I’ll always follow.”

“You goof.” She nestled into his side, feeling blessed at the turn her life had taken the past year. 

****

“Professor Dominic, Headmaster Seteth would like to see you in his office.”

Annette nearly dropped the book she was holding, and hastily returned it to its spot on the shelf. She followed the monk out of the library, her legs nearly quivering in fear. Seteth never requested her presence unless it was important. She and Felix had just gotten engaged the day before. Did word spread that fast? Did he hear about what her students had done? Would she be unable to return the coming school year? 

Finding Felix waiting outside the door as well, she felt her worst fears had been confirmed. Felix, on the other hand, was unfazed.

“What’s he going to do? What if we’re fired right before the school year ends?” 

“Seteth’s not going to do that.” Felix couldn’t console her more though, for the man in question had opened the door to his office, letting out a merchant.

“I apologize for making you wait,” he said. Annette misinterpreted his stern expression, which was there because of the merchant and not the two teachers.

“I apologize Seteth, we didn’t mean to cause harm,” Annette rushed to say, quite like Rowan in the way they both didn’t like to disappoint authority figures and didn’t think very clearly when they thought they did. 

“There’s no need to apologize. I trust both you and Felix understand the proper conduct expected of your position. I simply wanted to congratulate you on your engagement.”

Annette’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, taken completely by surprise.

“Thank you, Seteth,” Felix says, filling the silence. Annette soon followed, now more subdued.

Seteth eyed the rings, and his softened expression and smile were unfamiliar to Annette. Considering the changes the church had undergone and the students under his authority, Seteth had a lot on his plate. 

“I see you’ve taken my advice, Felix,” the man states, raising a hand to his chin.

Annette turned to Felix, eyes wide as she watched him glare at his boss. She knew Felix and Seteth spoke to each other quite familiarly, but it was clear she didn’t completely understand the extent of their relationship.

Seteth, enjoying the spectacle, turned his kind eyes back to Annette. “He had asked me a while back what to do as he felt the ring didn’t suit you.”

“Felix went to you for relationship advice? I must be dreaming,” Annette did feel lightheaded. Perhaps this wasn’t reality, she thought.

“I was happily married, once, you know,” Seteth replies. 

“Alright, you’re certainly enjoying this at my expense,” Felix cuts in. “Thank you, Seteth, we’ll be leaving.” Felix steered Annette out of the room, the sound of Seteth’s chuckling following them. 

“You asked Seteth?” Annette asks as soon as they’re far enough away. “I can’t look him in the eyes again.”

“He gives good advice,” Felix mutters. Annette eyed the man next to her, and realized how Felix (who was already woefully clueless) was navigating these uncertain waters without his father there to guide him. For his sake, she tried to repel her embarrassment.

“I didn’t know you saw him as a mentor.”

“I don’t.”

“I bet that’s why you meet with him every once in a while. You’re not just colleagues, you’ve become friends and you trust his input.” 

Felix did not refute her suspicions. “He’s still not my mentor.”

Annette let him deny it, feeling more giddy by the second, realizing there was more to her fiancé to discover. They had the rest of their days to learn more about each other, and Annette vowed to make the most of it.

“Come on.” She tugged his hand. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

Felix happily followed her, content to do as she pleased, so long as he remained by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story has come to an end. It's actually my first fic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I captured Netteflix's personality well, I love those two.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Did anyone notice the meme reference in this chapter?  
> I love Seteh and Felix's supports, and the thought of Seteth as a sort of mentor for Felix.


End file.
